Lin Moli
}} Lin Moli is a character in IDOL∞INFINITY and the "leader" (only in name) of the idol group Gloria. Blurb A 14-year-old junior high school student. Lin Moli is originally from a Russian military family and came to China with her father. She has a high view of herself and talks down to others, even though she does not actually have that much confidence. She is being taken care of by Xiong Daihua.''https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943080942553350145 ''She is a member of the unit Gloria. Appearance Moli is a short girl with a small build, but notably average for her young age. She has very light blonde hair, almost whiteish, with a greenish tint as well. She has blue eyes in a green degrade, and her thick eyebrows are a little darker than her hair. Her usual attire is rather elegant yet cutesy, which constrasts her dominant-looking idol outfit, which is based around the Russian military. Personality Moli, despite being a young girl and short in stature, is characterized by her authoritarianism and officiousness. Raised in a Russian military family, she is infatuated with the military and likes to pretend that she is the general of an army. She uses her general persona to talk down on others domineeringly and command them as if they were her troops. Her obsession with the military inspired Gloria's military theme. Despite her external commandeering nature, she is actually rather insecure and immature, being a 14-year-old girl. She often leaves important responsibilities to her caretaker, Daihua. It is possible that she has a Napoleon complex. Story Past Lin Moli was originally raised in a Russian military family. After she moved to China, Daihua was entrusted with her care and looked after her. EP1. Let's Start a Band!? Moli, among a few other unit leaders, makes a cameo at the end of the comic when Jiang Jingjing talks about being on the same stage as MOMOCA. She is commanding someone unseen, but her eyes notably hidden, since at the time her identity was not revealed yet. EP3. Let's Conquer the World with Your Marshal, Me! Moli needed to recruit a weapons consultant, so Daihua contacted Zhang An online on Moli's behalf and agreed to rendezvous in public, believing her to be a boy. After waiting for an extended period of time, much to Moli's disapproval, An met with the two and introduced herself. Daihua, realizing that An was a girl, immediately attempted to recruit her to join Moli's idol group, Gloria. An declined, stating that she had only agreed to be a weapons consultant. Moli stepped in and commanded An to join the group in a militaristic tone. An immediately and curtly agreed to join, to Daihua's surprise.https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/950621055462207488 Relationships Xiong Daihua Daihua serves as a guardian figure to Moli and takes care of her. Moli's narcissistic nature often makes her defiant towards Daihua, and Daihua often scolds her in turn. She is mature, responsible, & loyal in contrast to the young & authoritarian Moli and takes care of responsibilities on Moli's behalf. It is implied that Daihua takes care of Moli despite their disagreements because Daihua made a promise to take care of her. Zhang An Zhang An is referred to as Moli's "marshal". She respects Moli's general-like leadership more than Daihua's charm, as she was only able to be convinced by the former to join Gloria. Gallery moli summary.jpg|Moli's summary moli idol summary.jpg|Moli's idol summary moli icon.jpg|Moli promotional icon molibday.jpg|Birthday messages from Moli's fellow unit members. molibday2019.jpg|Moli Birthday 2019 References Category:Characters Category:Gloria